


Lemon Pie

by invisible_doorknob



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Filk, Gen, I feel I should apologise for this, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_doorknob/pseuds/invisible_doorknob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an absurd filk of our favorite baker, based on "Lemon Tree" by Will Holt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon Pie

**Author's Note:**

> There's really no excuse for this.

_When Bitty was a lad of ten, his mother said, “My boy_

_Come here and take a lesson in the making of a pie._

_Don’t put your faith in cans, my boy,” h_ _is mother said all wry;_

_“The only way to make it is by hand for a good pie.”_

 

_The crust, it is so pretty and the filling is so sweet_

_And the lemon pie of Bitty is the best you’ll ever eat_

_The crust, it is so pretty and the filling is so sweet_

_And the lemon pie of Bitty is the best you’ll ever eat_

 

_So Bitty practiced long and hard on every kind of pie;_

_From dawn he’d roll out crust until the stars rose in the sky._

_He passed the summer learning when he could have run so free,_

_But the smile of his mother was more precious to Bitty._

 

_The crust, it is so pretty and the filling is so sweet_

_And the lemon pie of Bitty is the best you’ll ever eat_

_The crust, it is so pretty and the filling is so sweet_

_And the lemon pie of Bitty is the best you’ll ever eat_

 

_One day his mother turned to him and said “My darling son,_

_You’ve learned all I can teach you, your lessons are all done._

_Your pies are all just perfect, from rhubarb to berries blue,_

_But the best you bake is lemon, all who taste it know it’s true:_

 

_The crust, it is so pretty and the filling is so sweet_

_And the lemon pie of Bitty is the best you’ll ever eat_

_The crust, it is so pretty and the filling is so sweet_

_And the lemon pie of Bitty is the best you’ll ever eat_

**Author's Note:**

> ...And now you have the tune stuck in your head too, don't you? o_O


End file.
